The present invention relates generally to portable communication devices, and in particular, relates to a user input for entering information or commands into a portable communication device.
Portable communication devices have keypads that the user employs for various purposes such as to enter alphanumeric characters or commands. Portable communication devices include: radiotelephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDA), two-way radios, accessories for use therewith, and the like. Radiotelephones, for example, typically have a matrix keypad with three columns and four rows for entering the numbers 0-9, the letters a through z (some without q and z), and the xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d symbol. Cellular radiotelephones also include function keys, for example SND, END, and CLR for entering commands. Pushing a key enters the desired data into the radiotelephone device. The radiotelephone device interprets the data, for example a phone number when the numbers on the standard keypad are actuated, or executes a function, for example dialing a phone number when the SND key is actuated. Although users are very familiar with standard keypads, they are relatively large, require two-hands to hold the phone and dial the number, and most users must look at the keys during dialing.
Some radiotelephone devices have a hands-free voice dialing function, or voice recognition mode, to facilitate hands free operation. In voice recognition mode, the user""s speech, such as a name, phone number or a phone command, is converted to data and compared to individual pre-stored data sets. The pre-stored data sets correspond to pre-recorded speech provided during a registration process. The input speech is matched to a data set, whereby a positive speech recognition result is obtained. When a match occurs, an automatic dialing operation is executed. Although voice recognition systems provide a means for inputting alphanumeric information and controlling device operation without using a full keypad, they are not provided on all portable communication devices. Additionally, voice control operation can be adversely impacted by environmental noise or a change of user.
What is needed is a method of inputting data and controlling radiotelephone device operation that is easy to use, reliable and can be operated using fewer keys.